


Consequences

by Jellybean96



Series: What Might Have Been [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to be mad at her. He wants to hate her for doing this to him. But he can't really blame her. It's all essentially his fault. He caused all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! So this piece came about a while ago after I read a bunch of stories about Skye getting pregnant and then finding out about Ward's betrayal, that kind of thing. So I decided to take my own stab at it. And thus, this little piece was born.
> 
> Note: It takes place during 'Only Light in the Darkness'. Just imagine that the kiss on the couch didn't go exactly like it did. Okay? Great.
> 
> Enjoy!

Opening her eyes, Skye breathes in deeply. She starts to move and sit up when she feels a pair of strong arms wrap themselves tighter around her waist. She turns her head slightly to see none other than Grant Ward lying asleep next to her on the couch, a hint of a small smile on his face. She turns around completely in his arms, causing him to stir and then wake.   
His eyes open and when he sees her, he smiles. "Hey," he says quietly.  
"Hey," she says back, resting her arms against his chest.  
"So," he begins, "that happened."  
"Yeah," she says sheepishly, looking down a bit and tracing random shapes on his bare chest. "Do you...regret it?" She looks up at him through her eyelashes.  
He lifts her chin up so she's looking at him fully, "Not at all. I've been wanting to do this for a while."  
"Me too," she replies.  
He leans forward and ghosts his lips against her, "I love you, Skye."  
Skye's breath hitches in her throat, and she pulls back to look him straight in the eyes, "I love you too."  
He smiles at her and then leans forward, kissing her once again. He moves one of his hands to the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of her hair in his hand, pulling her lips as close as he can. She responds, placing one of her hands on his face, wanting to touch him all over again. As they are kissing, he flips them so that he is on top, hovering above her as he kisses her deeper, pressing her into the couch cushions beneath her.  
Skye moves her hand up the side of his face, settling it right behind his ear. She feels something wet behind his ear and pulls her finger down. She pulls back from the kiss and looks at her finger, only to see blood covering the tip of it. She looks back to the side of his face and sees a small trickle of blood coming from behind his ear.  
Ward looks down at her, wondering what is going on. When he sees the blood on her finger his body stiffens. Before she can speak, he pulls back and places one of his hands behind his ear. He moves off of the couch, standing up in just his boxers, "One of my, one of my cuts must have just opened up."  
Skye stands up as well, in just her bra and underwear and reaches out for his cut, "Let me help, let me help."  
He pulls away quickly, walking backward, "No no no, I just need to clean up." He gathers his clothes off of the ground and begins walking out into the hallway, towards the bathroom, leaving Skye alone in the large room.  
Skye sighs, moving around the room to pick up her clothes. She pulls on her pants and zips them up, followed by her shirt, buttoning it up all the way. She moves across the room and grabs one of the files off of Agent Koenig's desk to pass the time as she waits for Ward to return from the bathroom. She glances over the file for a moment and then places it back on the desk in the little tray. She goes to move back across the room when she notices another file lying across the center of the desk; oddly placed. Walking over, she slides the file over and sees Koenig's tablet sitting there, the map of Providence displayed on the screen. Picking it up, she looks down at it and sees the three red blips on the screen, representing her, Ward, and Koenig. She sees Koenig's dot in the upper left corner, stationary.  
"There you are Eric," she says to herself as she leaves the room, tablet still in hand, using it to find her way through the warehouse towards Koenig. She makes her way down hallway after hallway, finally coming to a door. Looking down at the tablet, she sees her blip getting closer to Koenig's blip. Realizing she must be in the right place, she walks up to the door right next to her. She leans her ear near the door and raps on it with her knuckles, "Eric?" She calls out.  
When she doesn't receive an answer, she twists the doorknob and then, finding it unlocked, pushes the door open and walks into the room. As she opens the door, a penny falls from the doorjamb. She looks up momentarily before bending down to pick up the penny, standing back up with curiosity written in her eyes. "That's weird," she says aloud as she pockets the penny.  
"Eric?" She calls as she maneuvers her way through the storage closet, walking around the different shelves of equipment and supplies. "Eric."  
When she reaches the door once again, not having found Eric, she stops and looks down at her tablet, only to see her's and Koenig's blips right on top of each other. Suddenly, she sees a red droplet fall onto the tablet screen, followed by another and then another. Looking up, she draws in a shocked breath at what she sees. Eric Koenig's body is lying atop the metal grating, blood dripping from his neck, his face pale.  
She covers her mouth and backs away, feeling the tears already starting to form in her eyes. She begins breathing heavy and looks down at the tablet once more. That's when she sees it; Ward's blip moving quickly in her direction. She looks back up in front of her, not really looking at any one thing in particular.  
"Ward," she says quietly. Walking quickly back out of the closet, she makes her way down the hallway towards the bathroom. Shutting herself inside the bathroom, she begins panicking. "No no no," she says with a shaky voice as she backs away from the door, running her hand through her hair, "No." she turns around and sets the tablet down on the sink in front of her and covers her face with both of her hands, "No, oh no."  
"Skye?"  
Hearing his voice, she quickly turns away from the mirror, gasping and keeping one hand over her mouth.  
"Skye." She hears again. She looks all around the bathroom, panicking. She moves against one of the walls, sliding down it with her hand over her mouth still. Sitting on the bathroom floor, she places both of her hands on the ground beneath her, not knowing what else to do.  
"He's Hydra," she whispers aloud to herself as the realization really dawns on her. "Okay, okay."  
She looks around the bathroom again, trying to calm herself. When her eyes land on the medicine cabinet above the sink, she jumps up, walking straight for it. She pulls open the door and begins to search through it, trying to find something, anything to help her. She rifles through it, and when she doesn't find anything, she moves to the floor-to-ceiling closet, as she hears Ward's voice calling her name again. When she doesn't find anything in the closet, she closes the door and turns around to lean against the wall. Panic begins to set in.  
She looks up in front of her, feeling like this is it for her, when she takes notice of the placard hanging on the wall directly across from her. It's a photograph of a New York City skyline, at least, she thinks it is. But that doesn't really matter. She stares at it for a moment before an idea dawns on her. She knows just what to do.

* * *

Steeling herself together and making sure she looks somewhat presentable, Skye waits around the corner of one of the hallways near the closet. She knows that he'll be there soon and she just has to wait for him to appear. She peeks around the corner of the wall, watching the hallway; and then she sees him appear.  
She watches as he walks up to the closet door, something she can't describe written in his eyes. She watches as he approaches the door, opening it slowly and sticking his hand under the doorjamb, checking for the penny.  
 _It's time,_  she thinks to herself. Taking a deep breath, she walks out from behind the wall. "Hey," she says, catching his attention. He sharply turns towards her. "Thinking I'd be hiding in a closet?" She asks him, her arms folded casually across her chest, not wanting to alarm him. He smiles at her and steps away from the closet, closing the door as he does so. She notices him pocket the penny.  
"I was wondering where you went," he informs her as he steps closer to her, "I went back to the room. You weren't there. Why'd you leave?" He walks slightly past her and they turn to face each other, her back facing the direction of the closet.  
"Truth?" She asks him.  
He nods his head slightly, "I'd appreciate it."  
"You scared me," she says. At his look of confusion she continues, "Opening up. And that kiss, and the sex. Which, was very great sex, I admit," she says as she steps forward.  
"I didn't mean to scare you," he tells her.  
"I don't exactly over analyze. I just act impulsively and then I freak out after the fact."  
"Are you still?" He asks her.  
She takes a step forward, shaking her head. She tilts her head up and captures his lips in a kiss. Slow and gentle. She reaches one of her hands up and places it on his cheek, caressing his face. He kisses back, placing his hands on her hips.  
Pulling back after a moment, they just look at each other.  
"No," she says with a small smile, "I'm good. I want this." He smiles. "And you?" She asks him. "What do you want?"  
"What I want," he starts, "is to stay here with you. And imagine the world outside doesn't exist." She smiles. He looks down for a moment and then back up at her, "But the world outside does exist. I just got word from Fitz. They need our help." He nods his head behind her, "Bus is fueled up, ready to go." He begins walking past her and she turns around.  
"We should tell Koenig." She says to him.  
"I just did," he says back, pointing his thumb behind him. She gets a look of sadness and unbelief in her eyes. "He's headed outside to open the hanger doors. We're in a hurry."  
"I just gotta grab a couple things," she says as she starts to make her way down a hallway.  
Ward reaches out and grabs her arm in his hand, stopping her, "Hey. We need to go, right now."  
"Of course we do," she says, smiling a toothy grin at him. "Lead the way."  
He smiles at her and then they turn and begin walking down the hallway in front of them. As they walk, Ward looks down and reaches out to grab Skye's hand in his. She lets him, using all of her willpower not to do something that will reveal she knows what he is. But she knows that at the first chance she gets, she's outing him to anybody that will listen. And as they walk through the corridor, back to the hanger where the Bus is located, only one thing is on her mind,  _I can't believe I slept with this monster_.

* * *

*9 months later*  
"Ahhh!" Skye screams at the top of her lungs. "I can't do it! It hurts too much! I can't!"  
"Yes you can, Skye," Jemma encourages her friend as she holds her hand in her own, wiping sweat from her forehead with a small towel. "You can do this, Skye. You're almost done and then your baby will be in your arms."  
"Okay, Skye," the doctor says, "one more big push for me."  
Skye takes a deep breath and then sits up as much as she can, her eyes screwed shut as she pushes as hard as she can. She's screaming and squeezing Jemma's hand so much that she thinks she might break it. Jemma is the only one Skye wanted to be in the room with her while she gave birth. The only one she needed with her.  
A moment later she hears a scream, an infant's scream.  
"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaims, holding the small newborn up, allowing the new mother to get her first look at her child.  
"He's beautiful, Skye," Jemma tells her, tears of happiness in her eyes.  
"He really is," Skye replies, tears in her eyes as well.  
The doctor snips the umbilical cord, cleaning him up a bit. Then walks over to Skye and places the little boy on her chest, wrapping the blanket around the baby's body.  
"Hey there, baby boy," Skye says in a gentle voice, running a finger down his cheek, "I'm your mommy." Her son reaches up with one of his fists and grips her finger in his tiny hand. Skye smiles down at him and laughs, "You are so beautiful. My beautiful little baby boy. My handsome little Lucas." She waits as the little face stares up at her, wide eyed. "You like that name? Lucas?" The small boy continues to stare at her, and she leans down, placing a gentle, lingering kiss to his forehead.  
"You did great, Skye," Jemma tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a hug.  
"Thanks," Skye says, looking up at her best friend; the woman who she sees as her sister.  
"But I have to ask," Jemma starts, "why Lucas? Why did you pick that name?"  
"It means light," Skye tells her, then looks back down at her son, "And with everything that's going on, the war with Hydra, this little guy is my light. He's the thing that is constantly going to lead me home." She smiles down at him.  
"That's perfect," Jemma smiles, "and so is your son."  
"He really is," Skye smiles.  
"Would you like me to go and get the others?"  
"Yeah, that'd be great."  
"Alright then, I'll be back soon." Jemma stands up straight and then walks out of the room, leaving mother and son to themselves.  
Skye just stares down at the little bundle of joy in her arms, smiling down at him as he watches her intently. "I love you so much," she says to him, "I love you more than I have ever loved anything, or anyone, else. I am never going to abandon you, not like I was. I'm always going to love you, forever and ever. Because I'm your mom. I love you, my little Lucas."

* * *

*3 months later*  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Skye?" Coulson asks her as they stand outside of the cell block. "You know that you don't have to."  
She nods her head, "It may have only been a year since I saw him, but this has to be done. He needs to know."  
"You do know that once he knows, it'll tear him apart."  
"I know," Skye replies, no expression on her face. She looks down at the little boy in her arms, smiling at him. "Here baby, go and see Uncle Phil." She carefully hands her three month old son over to Coulson, making sure he is supporting Lucas' head properly. "Careful," she says.  
"I've got him, Skye," Coulson tells the young mother. "Go inside."  
Skye presses a kiss to her sons' head and then turns to face the large metal door in front of her. She takes a deep breath and then pushes open the door, stepping inside the room and pulling the door shut once more.  
When she looks up, she stops at the sight in front of her. Grant Ward is sitting on a ratty old bed in the far corner of the room, his head down. He's wearing the basic prison uniform, a pair of grey sweat pants, and a black t-shirt. His hair is a bit longer than the last time she saw him, down just past his ears.  
He looks up when he hears the door open and close, his eyes widening when he sees her. "Skye," he breathes out. He stands up to move towards her but he's stopped. He sighs, looking down at the ground. Skye follows his gaze and sees the cold metal chain attached to his ankle, connected to the wall near his bed.  
Looking back up, he just looks at her. "It's great to see you," he says after a moment.  
"I could say the same," she says back, "if that were true."  
He sighs. "How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" He asks her.  
"I'm never going to forgive you for betraying SHIELD, the team, and me. We trusted you for so long, only for you to turn your back on us, basically  _giving_  us over to Hydra, all for what? Tell me, I want to know why you did it."  
"Skye, you have to know that I didn't want to hurt you. You were never a part of the plan. You were the unknown variable. But despite all of my orders, I fell for you. Everything I did, I did to keep you safe. I never wanted you to get hurt."  
"Well it's too late for that," she snaps, "you've already hurt me. You made me fall for you, and then you broke me. You seduced me, you kissed me, you slept with me, and then you broke me. Everything I thought I ever felt for you fell apart."  
"I'm so sorry," he says to her sincerely, "I never,  _ever_ , wanted to hurt you."  
Skye just looks at him, he looks so helpless standing there in front of her. But she doesn't feel bad for him. Not one bit. This is what he deserves for what he did to them, to SHIELD.  
"Well you did. You hurt all of us. It's been a year since I found out what you are, and even though your betrayal hurt me a lot, you're betrayal essentially gave me the greatest guy in my life."  
"What?" Grant asks, his breath catching slightly in his throat, "Who?"  
Without a word, Skye opens the door and steps out, no longer in Grant's view. A moment later, she steps back into the room with Lucas held tightly in her arms.  
"Grant Ward," she says, "I'd like you to meet your son, Lucas." She carefully turns Lucas around in her arms so that he is facing Grant, and he can see his son.  
His breath hitches in his throat and he can feel tears starting to build in his eyes. "He's mine?" He manages to choke out.  
"Biologically, yes."  
"How old is he?"  
"3 months."  
"He's so beautiful," he tells her.  
Skye smiles down at her son, "Yeah he is. He's my little ball of light."  
"Ball of light?" Grant asks confused.  
Skye looks back up at Grant, "Yeah. Lucas, it means light. Because despite everything that has happened, all of the darkness surrounding us at every turn, he's the one bit of light in my life. The light that keeps guiding me to do the right thing and to always stay safe. Even before he was born."  
"Wow. Can I hold him?" Grant asks after a moment.  
Skye looks at him wearily, "I don't know."  
"Please," he begs, "please, just let me hold my son. Just this once."  
Skye thinks for a moment before cautiously stepping forward, "Fine. You can hold him." She walks up to him and passes Lucas to him, instructing him on how to hold the boy before taking a small step back to watch him.  
She sees a small glimmer in his eyes as he stares down at his son. "Hi Lucas," he says, a slight waver to his voice, "I'm your dad." He smiles down at his son, watching as his looks at him with wide eyes, taking all of him in. He closes his eyes for a moment, letting a single tear fall down his cheek. His eyes snap back open when he hears the small whimper coming from the tiny child in his arms. He looks down at him and panic starts to set in, he doesn't know what to do.  
"Let me take him," Skye says, stepping forward and taking her son from Grant's arms. "He's just getting fussy." She cradles Lucas against her chest and bounces him, soothing his cries.  
Grant watches her in awe. "You're great with him," he lets her know.  
She looks back up at him, "Thank you. It took me a little while before I really got the hang of things."  
"Well it looks like you're doing just fine," he says and then things are quiet, the only thing that can be heard is the muffled whimpers of Lucas against his mothers' chest.  
There is a knock at the door and Skye turns around to look at the door. She turns her head back to Grant and looks at him, "We should get going."  
"Wait," he says before she can walk out, "will you tell him about me?"  
Skye looks at him, "Possibly. I'll tell him all the things I loved about his father. All the things that made me smile. And when he's old enough, I'll tell him what his father really is. I won't tell him all of the horrible things you did, how you killed innocent people, but I won't lie to him. I'll tell him the truth, and when he's old enough, if he wants to, maybe you can see him again."  
"How will I be able to see him again? I've been sentenced to death."  
"No you haven't," she tells him.  
"What?"  
"Your sentence, it's not a death sentence. It's a life sentence. A life in prison."  
"What? Why? I deserve to die. After everything I've done, I deserve to die."  
"That may be true," she says, "but apparently the board didn't think that your crimes were serious enough for the death sentence. They think that you can somehow be helped."  
"So I'll get to see my son again," he says to himself.  
"I said maybe," Skye reminds him. "When I feel he's old enough and ready. But for now, he'll have to grow up without a father. And you, you'll have to stay locked up in here, with the knowledge that you have a son, but you can't see him until he's grown. You won't be able to see him grow up. You won't be able to witness all the joy he'll bring to those around him. You're going to miss out on everything. Let that sink in." She watches as his face falls. "Goodbye, Grant."  
And then she turns and walks out of the room, leaving Grant behind in his cell, his ankle chained to the wall, not moving from his spot. He just watches as the woman he still loves walks away with his son, out of his life. Probably for good.  
When the door closes, he turns around and walks back to his bed, sitting down and placing his head in his hands. A second later, he screams out in frustration, turning to the side and punches the wall. He doesn't mind the pain in his hand. Because no other physical pain can compare to the pain he feels in his heart of possibly never getting to see his little boy again.  
He wants to be mad at her. He wants to hate her for doing this to him. But he can't really blame her. It's all essentially his fault. He caused all of this.


End file.
